


Pint size

by ChrysCare



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave's latest experiment proves to just give Optimus Prime a processor ache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pint size

**Author's Note:**

> For Optimus'+girl

Optimus Prime looks at the bots before him, at least the bots left in his army at the moment. Somehow Shockwave managed to create a device that could change a Cybertronian's physiology to that of a small human size version of them. Though not sparklings, they look and seem to retain their memories, at least the ones he's come in contact with. 

He sighs as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the only bots who are not the mini versions because of being in the brig, keep tickling a certain black and white Praxian's wings and those ice blue optics not doing anything but glare adorably at his tormentors.

"Stop it!" Prowl's voice seems higher pitched than normal and his smaller pede stomps the ground. Perhaps not all of the Autobots have retained their normal selves, unless shrinking changed the way their processors work. 

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, leave your second in command alone," Optimus Prime says, walking over to scoop the six foot mech up in his servos. He feels Prowl's EM field tighten and hears the small huff of vents as Prowl crosses his arms. 

"I did not need rescuing like some damsel in distress," Prowl huffs and glances away.

'Thank goodness the humans are on vacation, I do not need them influencing my Autobots in any way,' Optimus Prime sighs, that is, until he hears the sound of the human named June Darby's car pull into the base. Optimus Prime internally groans as he turns to look at the four humans climbing out of the car. The black and pink haired human looks up after she pulls her bag out of the car with a huff and drops it on the ground like it weighs a ton. Noticing the smaller bots she squeals and runs over to the nearest one who happens to be Ratchet. The red and white medic cringes and shies away from her outstretched arms. 

"Optimus!" Ratchet groans as Miko hugs him tightly. Optimus Prime winces a bit before setting Prowl on the balcony which is used by the humans. 

"What happened here?" June Darby asks as she closes the car door. Jack and Raf just stare at the mini Autobots. Ultra Magnus, Jazz, Smokescreen, Bluestreak, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Prowl, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Arcee, Ironhide, Mirage and Hound are all human size, all pint size Cybertronians.

"Our latest battle against the Decepticons resulted in this," Optimus Prime glances around the base at the small Autobot army. He shakes his helm slightly, thank Primus the weapon malfunctioned, Megatron's hasty retreat allowed them to get back to the base relatively quickly. 

"Why are you and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe not small?" Raf asks. 

"We were spared because we were in the brig for pranking Prowl," Sideswipe smirks as he tickles Bluestreak's doorwings and the silver and red bot waves his servos at the larger. 

"I was not affected because I was within close proximity of Megatron and Shockwave would not dare use a weapon in the slightest chance it would harm Megatron," Optimus Prime glances back at the twins to see Bluestreak chomp down on a black digit and Sideswipe squeak at the action. 

"So they're like little babies of your race?" Miko asks, still holding onto Ratchet. Who slowly reaches for his wrench to whack her upside the head. 

"They are not sparklings to my knowledge but there is evidence that their processors have not converted their normal selves to this new altered state."

"And that means what exactly?" June Darby asks as she climbs up to the balcony to see the black and white second in command laying on the couch with the blanket that's normally kept there covering him.

“Some of the bots will not act as they would normally do, without our chief medical officer as his normal self it will be hard to pinpoint exactly how different each of them are—“ a resounding clank of a wrench hitting the Prime’s plating makes the humans jump and Prowl to online with a small whimper. June Darby automatically goes to Prowl’s side to take his servo. Ice blue optics glance up at her before he lays his helm back on the cushion to go into recharge. Optimus Prime turns a glare to the red and white medic smirking up as he hugs Miko. “Perhaps I was mistaken, they seem to be quite younger than their normal selves.”

“We could help,” Miko smiles, Jack frowns at her. 

“We don’t know the first thing about taking care of Cybertronians,” Jack glances up at Optimus Prime for approval. 

“Can’t be too hard, they haven’t leveled the base yet,” Miko says and Optimus Prime glances at Wheeljack recharging on Bumblebee. The little yellow bot glares at the white bot with green and red strips. Optimus Prime feels something attach itself to his pede and looks down to see a mostly white and black bot with blue stripes along his frame trying to climb up his leg. The smaller bot keeps sinking down to sit on his pede after a few feet up. Jazz squeals, visor brightening as he attempts again, this time making it up past the Prime knee and keeps going. 

‘Primus, help me,’ Optimus Prime sighs as he looks forward to the trials of caring for the army.


End file.
